Shot
by RiverSakina
Summary: Shuichi keeps having a dream, but why does he dream of his lover getting hurt or worse, killed? What happens when Shuichi's Birthday is thrown into the mix? Set after EX. Oc's enter in Chapter 10! You are warned! I'm writting sub-storys else where
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: Hello again Ladies and Gents! After the seventh time of editing this one story, I am finally starting to post it. (Check this out, a story a week xD)

Little on this story: I was listening to this CD my friend gave me a few weeks back, and I wanted more from the band. So I googled the band and found more music and ran across this song named "Shot" – Really good song. Next thing I knew, the second time I heard the song this scene started playing and I had to write it down.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any characters in this story.

The sun finally began to disappear behind the buildings of Tokyo. Shuichi bright purple eyes shined as he watched the beautiful sun set. The window he stood at let in all the light that lingered in the room. "Amazing…" he gasped, placing his hands on the window.

"I hope you like this, Shu" Eiri whispered into the teen's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Remember this is your birthday present, my love" he continued, kissing the musicians neck. After a few seconds, his lips lingered in one spot, sucking hard as if trying to draw blood.

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned, his hands pushing on the glass to keep him from melting.

"Hush, cutie" Eiri commanded.

_Cutie…?_ _ Since when does Yuki say nice things?_ Shuichi thought, feeling the blonds' hands go lower, deeper into his shorts. "Yuki…"

"Shh… Just let me do this for you Hun" he laughed softly. "You will feel a lot better when I'm done, I promise you that."

Surprise appeared in Shuichi's eyes for a second, before he closed them tight. It finally came to him; this is why Eiri had wanted to get a hotel room tonight of all nights. Taking one last deep breath, the teen began to turn to face his lover when ….

_**CRASH!**_

Holding Shuichi close, Eiri turned his head enough to see a man walk in the room.

"Who is it…?" Shuichi whispered not being able to see around the man holding him. Eiri pulled him closer, not letting go or letting him see who it was who had ruined his dream.

"Shuichi" Eiri began yelling.

Opening his mouth to reply, the singer noticed he had no voice.

"Shuichi" Eiri yelled again.

_Wait… That's not Yuki_… The voice lacked all passion from just a moment ago.

He started to shake. Violent shaking ran threw him. Was it fear? Was Eiri clenching him that tightly?

"Wake up Shuichi!" The male voice yelled again.

A ring ran threw the room. No not a ring. A bang, like someone had just fired a gun.

"Yuki!" Shuichi yelled, shooting forward.

"Finally" Suguru said from the keyboard in the corner.

Looking around, he soon noticed he was in the studio. Slowly, Hiro explained what had just accrued. He had passed out in the recoding booth, during the intro to one of their new songs.

"You scared us" Hiro commented, taking a seat next to his friend. The boy looked down as he threw is legs off the couch, "Issues in paradise?"

"No… Why?"

"You just kept saying his name while you slept."

No reply.

Sighing, Hiro placed his hand on his friends' forehead. "You my friend, have a fever."

"Maybe…" he closed his eyes. "I think I will just go home."

"I'll give you a ride home; don't want you dyeing on the way there." Hiro smiled standing.

--------

Eiri sat typing in his study. Every few sentences he would look over at the calendar on his wall. In huge letters, on April 16, Shuichi had written "My Birthday!" In smaller letters in the corner of the same box he himself had noted that he had a deadline.

Taking a break from his typing, he laid back in the plush chair. That had been an interesting day. He had actually been trying to take an honest break to give his lover some time with him, when Shuichi began flipping out.

"_Yuki" he yelled, running out into the living room. "You have a deadline on my birthday" he still held the red and blue markers uncapped tight in his hand and tears ran down his face._

"_Deadlines come first, brat" he spoke coldly, taking a puff of the cigarette._

"_Cant you finish early? Like the day before… I'll leave you alone the whole day to work, I promise!" he begged, sitting on the floor next to the man on the couch. Waiting for a reply, he laid his head on Eiri's left leg._

_Eiri set his hand on his lovers cheek, pulling both closer. "Deadlines come first" he repeated, pushing his lips to his young loves._

Rubbing the bridge of his nose he sighed. Deadlines, deadlines, deadlines. That's all it ever was for him.

Scooting the chair forward, he reached for his glasses. Putting them back on, he read over the last sentence. Within just seconds he was typing again as if he had never stopped. Words and idea's flew threw his mind, quickly landing on the document in some shape or form.

Pausing, he swore he heard it. His hands hovered inches above his keyboard, as he tried to listen. The sound of plastic sliding on the wooden floor echoed threw the empty apartment; closer and closer to the door.

Looking over at the door, Eiri's eyes almost fell out. He hadn't locked the door. His little pain was about to waltz right in and drive him mad, because he forgot to turn the small thumb lock.

The shuffling sound became louder and louder. Knowing he wouldn't get anything else done, he hit save and closed his computer as he heard a knob moving.

Closing his eyes, he waited in the momentary peace. _3...2...1…_ he counted as he heard the squeak from a door. Turning in his chair, he opened his eyes to see a small surprise: Shuichi wasn't standing there. He was no where to be seen.

Confused, Eiri stood. As he took off his glasses, he heard the sound of a door closing. Concern took over his normally cold eyes. His brother-in-law Tohma would never let Shuichi leave this early while they were working on a CD. Even if some type of miracle did arise, he still would have gotten a call from the slave driving boss.

Opening the door, he stepped out. "Shuichi," Eiri called out just to receive no reply. Looking around he mapped out the house.

_Ok, he had to of walked across the floor and at least stopped right here; I wouldn't have been able to hear him in there if he had stopped sooner._

_Let's see… I left the bathroom door open, and it still is. For some reason, I doubt he would go into the closet and hide there; but that would be a nice surprise._ He thought, looking around. _So then the last place left…_ he turned to the bedroom door.

Reaching his left hand out, he opened the door slowly. Looking around the room, he noticed the moving lump in the middle of the bed. _Too easy_ Eiri smiled, crawling onto the bed. Moving slowly, he crawled over the small boy. _He's shivering…_ Eiri thought, seeing the heap of blankets moving slightly.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Shu," he said as he laid on the teen.

Shuichi started mumbling from under the blankets.

"What?"

"Get off!" The singer yelled, trying his hardest to push the adult off of him. [Say: I'm sorry, small comment: That just sounds wrong; from teen to adult. Ok, I'm done, promise].

"Excuse me? Whose bed are you in?" Eiri said in his normal, cold tone.

"Please Yuki… I'm not in the mood" Shuichi said weakly.

Hesitant, Eiri rolled off the boy and lay next to him, facing him. After waiting a second, he pulled the blankets off the boy. Shock ran threw the blonds face, making him even more pale then normal. "Shu… What's wrong babe?" he asked in a whispered tone.

Shuichi looked at him with sad, empty eyes. "I'm sick" he whispered. The bags under his eyes seem to grow bigger and deeper with every second.

"Can I get you anything?"

The pink haired boy shook his head slowly, pulling the blanket back over his head. Silently Eiri moved closer to the boy, crating him in his arms. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine; I'll talk to Tohma so you won't have to work until your better."

"Yuki…" Shuichi whimpered.

"Hm…?"

"Never mind, go work on your book" he replied.

"Once you fall asleep I will"

Small weeping came from the pile of blankets. After a second more shacking erupted from the teen.

Sitting up, Eiri shook his head. Pulling the blanket off the teen, he paused. Tears were racing out of his closed eyes faster then a river; it almost seemed like he was trying to hide the fact he was crying.

Sighing, Eiri took a deep breath. "Tell no one" he said, as he picked up the scared boy.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered, eyes opening enough to see his lover pulling him closer.

"I don't know what's making you so sad, but I won't have it. Stop crying, or get out" his voice was back to his normal coldness, as he pulled the teen closer to his chest.

_Should I tell him…? No, I can't. But … He sees me cry and I don't want him mad at me._ Shuichi pushed his head deeper into the novelist's chest. _Please don't leave me…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: No, I dont own Gravitation, or the characters in this story_

_Crash, clank, bang_ rang threw the apartment. At the sound of something possibly falling, Eiri's eyes flew open. Sitting up, he looked around for his brat to no avail. Quickly he stood, not even bothering to put pants or a shirt on, running out to the kitchen. "Shuichi…" he froze at what he saw.

At the bar-counter, Shuichi had rested his head, holding a warm cup. Standing on the other side of the counter was none other then a blushing teenage girl.

"Oh wow…" she whispered at the site of the barely clothed Eiri.

Slowly, Shuichi raised his pink head to get a better look at the blond. "Yuki… What's wrong?"

"Yeah big brother, what's wrong?" Tatsuha laughed as he wrapped his left arm around the brothers' shoulders. "By the way, pants are always nice to wear when you have guests."

Blushing, Eiri turned around on his heals. He walked back into his room and slammed the door. Taking a few seconds delay, Shuichi slowly stumbled to the door. "Yuki, are you alright?"

After a minute of no reply a fully clothed Eiri stepped out. (Today he had decided to sport a simple dark blue button up shirt and black pants.) Looking down at the small blanketed frame before him, he almost laughed.

Not wasting any time, he wrapped his arms around the teen. "I heard the loud noises and when I noticed that you weren't in bed…"

"I'm sorry" Shuichi whispered. "Maiko called me this morning, and offered to take care of me. Since you have a deadline coming up, I took her up on the offer so you could get more work done. But Tatsuha brought her here so she didn't have to leave so early." He continued talking even after Eiri had let him go.

Looking into the purple eyes he loved so much, he had to hide his broken heart. He had told Shuichi weeks ago that his deadlines came before him, but he didn't ever think it would be like this. It was his job to make sure Shuichi was happy and safe; not to mention feeling better. Maiko was stepping over a line. _But at least he remembered._ He smiled when the boy started to talk faster about his sister… Or maybe it was his own Brother he was whining about now. Who really knew.

"Shuichi, go back to bed" Eiri said with piercing eyes.

"But…" he protested.

"Now" Pushing the door open, Eiri took a step sideways. "Go."

Closing his eyes and looking down, he walked into the room. Eiri followed him in silently, waiting till he was in the bed. "You need your rest. If you have enough energy to be running around then you should have enough to go to work." He closed the door behind him, as he walked into the living room.

"But I'm scared of my dreams…" Tears streamed down his cheeks crashing onto the sheets.

After a few seconds, he heard Eiri yelling at their family members.

--------------

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or The Rasmus... Would love to, but don't.

Shuichi tapped his foot, pushing the headphones closer to his ear. He was waiting for the intro to Bad Lucks latest song to be over, so he could record the lyrics. The song had randomly come into his mind while he had been out on a week's sick leave.

Not so much random, if you think about the last week. Every night he had the same dream… in some sense. Small things like location differed. But still, every time, he would be with Eiri, about to have some type of fun and someone would run in with a gun and shoot it off.

This dream scared the teen so much; he was forced to stay home by the rest of the band. (They feared him falling asleep or yelling at K for always playing with guns.)

But finally he was back, and Bad Luck was able to move on.

_Tonight we escape,_

_Just you and me_

_We'll find our peace,_

_Somewhere across the seas_

He sang with as much emotion as he would aloud him self to put in a song.

_Enough of the fright_

_Enough of the fuss._

_I'll be awake if he finds us._

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I will protect you_

_And I…_

He took a deep breath,

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll be the shield for you_

_Needless to say_

_I'll stand in your way_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_I'll give my life for you_

_I'll make it stop_

_I'll take the shot for you_

_For you_

He paused as the music stopped. "Uh guys?"

"Sorry Shuichi, turns out someone else thought of this song before you" K said into the microphone on the opposite side of the glass.

"What?!" he yelled. He ran out of the room, over to his manager.

"Yep" the American said, holding out a CD. "This is the CD, Hide from the Sun, by a Finish band named The Rasmus. It was released back on September 12, 2005 here in Japan.

"How do you learn these things…?" Hiro asked from the couch where he plucked at the guitar.

"The same CD was released in the States back in October of 2006; I own that copy" he laughed. "But this one is for you" he was serious again.

Shuichi almost started crying. "But… It took me so long to think of it…"

"I'm guessing you heard it on the radio one day, and in your dreams you remembered it. After that, you applied it to a dream and there in-lies how Yuki is getting shot." Suguru said so matter a fact it made Shuichi's head hurt.

"But… Now I have to write another song!!" he whined

"Yep; now get working on it" K said, pointing him to the seat.

--------------

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

_Sakima here, with another chapter of Shot. I kind of went on a strange thread for this one, so it's a tad weird. But I promise, the next Chapter will be a bit more planned out. ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, nor know what gender Tohma and Mika's kid is._

Shuichi sat leisurely in front of the TV, remote in one hand, a can of pop in the other. Torn up and spread around, lay little piece of paper with what would have been songs for Bad Luck, had he of remembered or even thought of more then four words each page.

Flipping threw the channels, his eyes seemed to widen. Playing on one of the many Music channels he had begged Eiri to buy, was a Bad Luck music video. "Yu…" he froze mid sentence, remembering the author had practically barricaded himself in his study, writing all day.

Smiling he began lip singing the words of the song.

After a few seconds, a small window appeared in the upper left hand corner of the screen. "Mail is waiting in the Lobby" it flashed.

_Right, they added this new message thing for security… That's so cool!_ Standing, he set his pop and remote on the coffee table and ran to the door. Slipping his shoes on, he quietly slipped out the door.

In his mind, ran a small debate. _Stairs or elevator… Since Yuki will be writing all night, stairs would be wise. But if I get a call from Hiro then I might get mad that I wasted all that energy on the stairs._ He paused for a second then smiled. Turning the knob, he ran down the stair well.

Within minutes he was in the Lobby.

"Ah, Mr. Shindo; here is your mail" the small girl behind the desk said holding the small pile up.

"Thank you… Has Ms. Shako come to get her mail yet?"

Stepping back, the girl looked over the cubbies under the desk. "No, she hasn't actually come down in the last few days. I believe I heard someone say she has a cold and is currently on bed rest."

Smiling, Shuichi reached out his arm. "I'll run it up to her. If there is a letter from her family it might help her get better sooner."

The smile on the girls face seemed to grow at the boys' kindness. Reaching down, she pulled out a pile of mail just a bit bigger then the one Shuichi already held.

"Thank you" he laughed, taking both piles and darting off.

Thinking about it, it seemed to take him longer to climb up the stair then go down them. _But hey, I'm sure that I lost like a pound doing it_ he laughed as he reached the fifth floor. Stepping into the apartment he shared with Eiri, he set the mail down in the normal spot.

Making sure he had all of Ms. Shako's mail in hand, he reached for the extra key to her apartment next door. Even though this place was said to have top notch security, she wasn't really one to take the risk, being an elder woman and living alone.

As Shuichi closed the door, Eiri walked out as if to say something to him. "Where did he go…" he asked out loud, looking to see the orange shoes were missing.

Quiet as Shuichi-ishly possible, he opened the door to the apartment and snuck in. He had been in here so many times; he knew where everything was; even if it had a different floor plan then the one next door. Every Eiri had kicked Shuichi out, he would asked very nicely if he could stay here until Eiri would unlock all the locks; since he was only aloud the key to the door lock.

Stepping into the kitchen, he set the mail down on the counter that looked into the living room. Looking over the room, he noticed it was a bit to clean for being the kitchen of someone on bed rest.

"Ms. Shako?" he called out. Since no reply came, he continued on threw the apartment. After three minutes, he had checked all the rooms but the bathroom and the room he knew was her bedroom. Carefully he knocked on the door to the bathroom, just to find it empty. "Ok…" he said to no one.

Turning, he knocked on the door to her bedroom. No reply. Slowly, he opened the door to look in.

There, lying in the bed, laid the women asleep.

A huge sigh of relief escaped him. Looking around, he noticed a piece of paper and a pencil. Grabbing both, he wrote a quick note for her and started looking in the kitchen drawers for some tape so he could hang it to her door.

Finally the note was taped to the light switch next to the door. Nodding, Shuichi left the apartment to go back to his.

"Where have you been?" Eiri asked as the door opened.

"Huh? You're not working?" Shuichi said dumfounded.

"Well, I was in the mood to fuck a little, but then I noticed you had left" he said the last words so slow and cold the singer felt his heart tear apart.

"I was next door, taking Ms. Shako her mail. She is sick, so I left her a message saying if she needed anything to call us" he whined, "but I thought you had a lot of work to do!"

"Too late now; I don't want to anymore" the blond said, picking up the pile of mail. Flipping threw it; he couldn't help but notice the ever growing purple orbs before him. "Anyways, I'm sure I have work I could be doing" he added, taking just two pieces of mail from the huge stack.

Eyes returning to normal, Shuichi slipped off he shoes. "Will you be done with this chapter before the deadline?"

"Probably not; they want me to actually finish editing the book before Saturday" he said walking away.

"But…" he heard the door close before he could say anything more. Looking down, he found his way to the Study's door. Taking a deep breath, he sat down in front of the wooden door. From here, he could hear the keys being tapped by Eiri's skilled fingers… his skilled hands.

Closing his eyes, Shuichi laid his head back. "Lucky keyboard… I want to feel Yuki's hands too. Why can't you share with me even on my birthday? How I envy you."

Eiri finished with his document and closed out of the typing program. He had barely anything left to do before the story was sent off to the publisher, since it had already gone threw a few editing's.

Reaching over various dictionaries and thesauruses', the grabbed the mail he had brought in with him. One was a credit card statement; the other was a standard letter from Tokyo Airport.

Opening the Airports letter, he looked over the two pages enclosed. A smile crept its way onto the blonds face as he read it. Folding the paper back up, he placed both envelopes in a drawer in his desk.

_He will never know._ Eiri thought hiding the letters.

Standing, Eiri eyed the clock. Though he still had a few things he needed to get done, he didn't want to stay in here longer then he had to. Walking over to the door, he turned the knob to notice the door didn't want to open. With the little strength he put into it, he could budge the door enough to know that it wasn't locked, but he knew there was something on the other side pushing back on it.

Placing his right hand on the door, he gave it a good push to open.

Hearing something roll, he looked behind the door. "Shuichi…?" he raised a brow at the sleeping teen.

Eiri's eyes seemed to soften, seeing Shuichi try to recover his position on the door. As the pink haired teen laid his head back on the open door, he fell back. Eyes popping open at the sound of the slam, he looked around.

Noticing the black pants by him, he looked up. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you Yuki?" he asked whipping his tears.

Within a second, Eiri was on the ground, his arms wrapped around the small male. "Come on, lets go to bed" the blond whispered.

Shuichi's eyes grew wide. "But you have so much work to do…"

"Would you rather fuck or have me work?" he said coldly, looking the singer in the eyes.

Shuichi was lost in thought. After a second he felt what he had wanted all day long. Eiri pressed his lips to Shuichi's, rubbing one hand into the back of his head, the other on his hips.

"N…." Shuichi protested.

Eiri paused, hearing the phone wring. "Son of a…"

Shuichi took a deep breath lying against the wall.

Eiri slumped over to the phone. "WHAT!?" he yelled.

"_Eiri-san, I'm sorry. I just thought you might want to know that Mika is in the hospital."_ Tohma said from the other end.

"What?" he asked standing straight.

"_She… According to the doctors she has an immune infection. He said it might be from a combination of stress and alcohol." _Tohma sounded frantic, strange for him.

"Calm down Tohma. Do you guys need anything?" he asked, scratching his head.

"_I know it might be a small inconvenience, but can you watch our child? I want to stay with Mika while she is in the hospital."_

"Yeah understandable; I'll be right there to get him" with that, he hung up the phone. Turning, he looked at a confused Shuichi. "You're babysitting Tohma's kid until Mika is out of the hospital."

"What? Mika is in the hospital? Why?"

"Nothing serious" Eiri set his hand on his head. "Come on, we have to go get him from Tohma."

Shuichi ran over to where Eiri's keys were. "Are you sure you're fine with it?" he asked holding the keys tight.

Eiri stared at the teen with a confused look. "Just get in the car."


	5. Broken Heart

**Ok so, I was reading a story by someone…. Can't remember who but I just loved the names, so I'm stealing one. Shhhhh You didn't hear that from me! (Joking, I know who it was. Yaminoko-Jeichan was the one who thought of the name first)**

**Also, sorry for late updates, this is basically being written at school during a 40-minute lunchtime.**

**Finally, happy to introduce my first ever story that is over 1,500 words without authors notes and what not!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation in any shape or form. Also, I have no evidence to prove that Tohma and Mika had a baby boy (My mind just went the wrong direction when I gave them a little girl.)**

Shuichi sat, staring out the window of his best friends apartment. "Na, Hiro" he said finally.

"What?" the maroon haired boy said from across the room, plucking at the guitar.

"I can't figure him out. I mean, we have been together for a while now, but I'm lost! I beg him for a kid, but he always says no; that there is no way he will ever have a kid in there" he turned his head to look at his confused friend.

"I think there is a difference here. Toya is his nephew, not his son."

"…" Shuichi stared at him blankly.

"When Yuki gets mad at the kid," he sighed, "he can just send the kid back to their parents. But if you two have a kid he can't send it away."

Shuichi's violet eyes seemed to grow at the cruel words. Looking back out the window, he tried to stop the tears.

Hiro did have a point. With how often Eiri kicked out Shuichi for being annoying, having a kid around would drive him mad.

Looking at his friend carefully, he decided it was time to change the subject. "So have you told him?" Shuichi's head snapped back as fast s light. "Have you told Yuki about the dreams yet?"

Pink hair flying around he tried to form a reply. "I'm almost scared to. But I think I understand what Suguru was saying he other day." Sliding, he sat on the floor under the window that had held his attention for a time now.

"So you don't think anything will happen to Yuki like that…" he was cut off by the sound of one of their songs, "In the Moonlight", playing threw the room.

Taking out his phone, Shuichi sighed. "Yes Yuki?" he said holding it to his ear.

"_Coming home tonight?"_ the voice on the other end said coldly.

"Hiro and I are just trying to get a song written so w can record it tomorrow. I'll be home soon though…"

"…" No reply.

"Yuki…? Are you there?"

"_I don't know what to feed his kid. He wont stop yelling for food."_ Shuichi could almost hear his lover blushing.

"Give him one of my pops and a candy bar; I'll be right home" he hung up the as he stood. "I have to go help him. I'll keep writing this when I get home," he said gathering the pile of papers.

"Right, see you tomorrow. Try not to wake up too late, so K doesn't have to go looking for you" Hiro laughed.

"I will" he grabbed his bag, and darted out of the apartment. "Bye!"

K nodded in approval the next day, as Shuichi walked out of the recording booth. "How was that?" the singer beamed.

"You are getting better" K laughed.

"Shindo, do you mind if I tweak the music for it a bit more? You might end up having to record it again, but it kind of reminds me of "Blind Game Again"." Suguru asked, looking over the music sheets in his hands.

"Feel free," he said, grabbing a bottle of water. Chugging threw half the bottle he paused as the door flew open.

"Shuichi," the male voice said stepping into the light. Before the teen could even set down the bottle, he noticed something flying at him. Puzzled, he stared at the shape as it slowly took shape: blond hair and pale skin… a boy?

Eyes going wide, he was hit full force being pushed back onto the ground. Looking at the boy, he realized exactly who it was. "What the hell Yuki?" he exclaimed, crate ling the boy.

"I have no idea how to deal with the brat."

"Then you shouldn't have agreed to take Toya!"

Everyone stared at Eiri as he stood in the door way with a dumb look on his face. In the silence of the room, a soft whimper could be heard. Looking down, he noticed he small boy crying, tears dripping on his shirt.

"Toya… what's wrong?" Shuichi whispered.

"I…I want m-my Mommy…" the small boy continued to cry.

"Yuki, could you at least take him to see his Mother? I promise I will watch him tonight."

"…"

"Please."

"Fine. But I warn you now, if you aren't home by 4 to take this brat off my hands, you wont be able to get in" he said as he tuned to leave.

Looking over at the clock, the violet eyes noticed the current time: 1:43. _So I just have to be home in 3 hours_ he thought looking down. "Wait, Yuki! You forgot Toya!"

Shuichi ran up the stairs, racing the clock. He tried his hardest to make it back on time, but now he was afraid. _How was I supposed to know there would be a traffic accident on my daily route home! I hope Yuki will understand… What the hell am I thinking!_ He speed up, taking two steps at a time now.

_Fifth floor, finally!_ He pushed threw, running the final stretch to the door. Gasping for air, he reached out to the knob. Slowly he turned it, just to find out it was locked.

He froze like a statue. Was he really that late? Pulling out his cell phone, he checked the time. He still had three minutes! "Yuki, open up! I'm on time," he yelled, pounding on the door. After a few seconds of no reply, he dug in his pocket for the door's key he had finally earned. Placing it in the lock, he was happy when he heard the clicking sound.

Proud of himself, he began laughing. Turning the knob again, he pushed on the door. It didn't budge. Pushing on it, he screamed in frustration. _Yuki must be laughing on the other side, that heartless basterd!_ He thought, taking a seat across from the door.

Leaning his head against the wall, he looked at the white ceiling. After a few minutes, he turned his attention to the phone in his hand. Scrolling threw his contact list; he arrived a Yuki's name. Hitting the send button, he held it to his ear.

After a set of rings he hung up. He began banging his head against the wall forcing tears to gather in his eyes.

Not a second later, he heard a door open. "Yuki!" He shouted looking to see it wasn't the door to his apartment that had opened, but the next one over. "Oh, Ms. Shako! Glad to see you are doing better" he smiled, eyeing the elderly woman.

"Shuichi, why are you out in the hallway?" her calm voice asked, concern very active.

"Yuki locked all the locks, but only gave me a key to one" the singer began laughing at his situation to make it seem less painful.

"Oh, poor dear" the white haired woman reached behind her. Shuichi could hear the clinking of metal as he eyed her. "Here," she said holding out a bronze key.

His eyes went wide at the sight. "Is that…" he stood, walking over to her.

"Eiri gave it to me sometime ago, incase I needed anything" she gave a gentle, warm smile at the teen.

"Thank you very much," he said taking the key and bowing. Walking back words, he arrived at the door. Placing the key in the lock, he seemed to glow at the sound of the clinking of the lock going into the rested position.

"Better Hun?" she asked with a smile.

Nodding, Shuichi ran the key back over to her.

"Lets just say it's my way of thanking you for saving me a trip downstairs while I was ill" she said putting the key back.

"Any time you-" he was cut off by the sound of her phone ringing.

"I have to get that, sorry."

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call" he said waving, as he ran back to his door.

Once inside he looked around. All the lights were off telling him Eiri wasn't even home. "Where did he go?" he pondered, taking his shoes off.

Looking around, he noticed something else. All of Toya's stuff was gone as well. As he kept walking, he noticed the blinking light on the answering machine. Pushing the gray button, he waited for the message to start.

"_Mr. Yuki, this is June Totoyami. I'm just calling to make sure you are going o be able to make for our date tomorrow. It you can't, please call me back soon. I have set the reservations for the normal place, at 11:30am. I'll see you then, and please remember to bring all your documents with you."_

"_Next message" _the dull generic voice said.

"_Mr. Yuki, I'm calling with a curtsey call from Star Point Resort. This is just to confirm your stay from the 16__th__ till the 20__th__ of April. If this has changed in anyways, please call us back immediately. Thank you, and have a nice day."_

Shuichi stood there, stunned. _He… He is going off with some girl tomorrow… But tomorrow is my._ His thoughts were cut short at the sound of a key being placed n the lock.

"I thought I locked that…" Eiri said as he stepped in, scratching his head. Looking up, he noticed his lover was still standing in the hallway. "How did you get in…?"

Shuichi turned to face him, violet eyes taking over his face as tears poured out. "How could you?" he yelled running past the writer.

"What…" Eiri yelled, turning but missing the teen as he ran by. "What did I do this time?" he pondered, walking deeper into the apartment.

"_Would you like to delete?"_ The generic voice repeated. Confused, Eiri selected the option to repeat the messages.

His eyes went wide as he heard the two messages. "Shuichi…" he whispered, as he reached for the phone. After a second, he held it to his ea and waited.

"_Hello?"_ the voice on the other end asked.

"Nakano, it's Yuki. Keep an eye out for Shuichi, he's probably on his way to your place as we speak."

"_What did you do to him this time?"_

Ignoring the sarcasm in he others voice, Eiri sighed. "He heard some messages on the answering machine that he shouldn't have. And one of them was from Totoyami."

"_Great, this will be a fun night."_

"He also heard the one about the resort," he said sitting down on the couch.

**Blahahaha, don't you love me? I'm going t leave you hanging for another whole week!! ^_^**

**I didn't get a far as I wanted to in this chapter, but it will work. I mean, this keyboard I'm on is awful – It reads like every other letter.**

**But! Look forward to next weeks update, when you find out who June Totoyami (I come up with weird names at 3am o.O) is, and find out what Eiri's hue secret is!**

**Yes, I know it is obvious what the ending will be, but I'm sure no one knows who June is or her part. But hey, take a guess it you want!**

**My question is, why did Eiri warn Hiro that Shuichi was likely on his way to the guitarist place? Why would Eiri even call him . (It's sad when he writer doesn't know why – lol)**


	6. Don't hate me

**Oh yeah, check that out. Updated before the week is even over ^_^. The only reason this is, is because I know that I wont get anything done over spring break… My brother is coming down ^^ (That means inspiration from a real life Eiri/Shuichi couple xD)**

**Chapter 7 should even be posted before tonight is up!!! (Two chapter day, I'm lovin this)**

**And sorry for leavin gyou all hanging, this chapter is kind of..... Lower quality. Sorry. (I only did one edit, so if you find errors PLEASE tell me asap!!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

Shuichi stared at the hyper brunette before him.

"Poor Shu-chan" Ryuichi repeated over and over every time he looked at the pink haired boy. "How about something to eat; we can have K cook us something."

"I can't believe you live with my manager" Shuichi said as K walked in.

"Ryuichi has those things he's not aloud to do unless music is playing and half the time he forgets" K laughed.

"The younger singer looked around the apartment again. It was probably more spacious then two adults needed, but thinking about his idol he realized it probably wasn't enough.

"Shu-chan, are you ok?"

Shuichi looked forward to notice to the pink bunny before him. "Of course; just thinking a bit."

"About him?" the seriousness in his tone caught both men off guard. "You can do better" Ryuichi said sitting next to the teen. "You can find someone who actually remembers your birthday" he whispered into the ear of the teen.

Jumping up Shuichi stared at his idol. "But how did you know…?"

"Internet" Ryuichi said in a hyper tone.

"You went online un-supervised…" K said folding his arms.

"I'm sorry… I really wanted to know more about Shu-chan; I learned so much."

The teen didn't know if he should be scared or happy as he looked at the American manager.

"Anyways, I'll go work on dinner. What do you want tonight, Ryu?"

"Shuichi!"

Pulling his trusted magnum from his holster, K nodded. "Right, Shuichi it is. I was in the mood for BBQ anyways."

"Wait… K, you wouldn't… would you?" fear ran over Shuichi's face as he stared at the gun in his crazy manager's hand.

"How about hamburgers, Ryuichi? I believe all my carving knives are dull from the meal last week" the blond laughed, putting the gun away.

"Can I have Shuichi for desert?" his eyes seemed to glaze over with tears.

"If Shuichi says it's fine" and with that, K walked out of the bedroom.

Taking a deep breath, Shuichi leaned back against the wall. _I need a new manager_. He paused, noticing the shadow appear over him. "Sakuma-san?"

"It's Ryuichi to you," the older singer said, thrusting his lips to the shocked teens.

Trying hard, he tried to fight off his idols tongue, sneaking in and exploring his mouth. After a few tries, tears began rolling down his cheeks.

"Shu-chan," Ryuichi said lifting his lips a bit. "It hurts me to see you cry. You should just stay with me." He pushed his lips back.

After a few seconds, Ryuichi had his prey's arms pinned to the wall. As the older man noticed he had Shuichi in the perfect spot, he moved his left knee to the wall between the teen's legs.

Tears continued to fall from his violet eyes. _Yuki... Help please…_

"What are you thinking about my love? You aren't getting hard even with my leg pushing on you" his voice was so serious it scared him a bit.

"Please stop…"

"Poor Shu-chan. How can you still stay so loyal to that prick when he is sleeping around with sluty woman" he said releasing the teen.

As Ryuichi stepped back, Shuichi felt his knees buckle and force him to the ground.

"I'm not that prick, you don't have to apologize to me" he paused as he heard stomping and yelling from outside of the room.

"Shuichi! Where are you?"

The pink haired boy looked up at the sound of the voice.

"Speak of the prick," Ryuichi said as he walked into the door way.

"You, where is he?" Eiri said, grabbing the singer by the collar.

"Busy."

"I've never hit a mental patient before, but I have no issues making you the first" Eiri said coldly.

"I'm right here" Shuichi said, wiping his eyes, walking behind Ryuichi.

"Come on, we're going home" Eiri said dropping the singer.

Shuichi didn't move.

"What are you waiting for?"

"Who is she?" he asked, looking down.

"No one."

"Then why do you have to go have a date with her tomorrow of all days!" Shuichi yelled.

"Because I have nothing better to do." Eiri said looking away. _I can't spoil anymore of it, not yet_.

The teen's heart shattered at the words. "Then have fun on your trip. I hope you two like Paris." Ryuichi wrapped his arms around his friends' shoulders.

"Whatever. If you want to be with this idiot, then have fun." With that, Eiri turned and left.

Feeling warm tears, Ryuichi pulled then pink haired boy to the ground. "Poor Shu-chan; cry it all out."

**Next Day** **11:30a.m.**

Eiri stepped into a restaurant, looking around threw his darkened sunglasses. Finally he spotted the raven haired girl sitting alone at a table in the back. Taking a second, he sat in the seat across from her.

"Hello Mr. Yuki" she said kindly.

"So is everything in order for the 21st?" he asked, not wasting any time.

"Of course. I'm just wondering why you want everything in order before you even have seen the…"

"Because I'm not the one choosing. And he doesn't know anything about it." He reached for the manila folder between the two. Opening it, he peaked in to verify the contents.

"I think I understand then" she smiled.

Standing, Eiri grabbed all the papers.

"Not staying for lunch?"

"I don't make a habit of eating with my lawyers" he said, leaving.

Shuichi blinked his sore violet eyes open. "My head…" he said sitting up. Looking forward at what he thought might be a window; he waited for his eyes to adjust to the light.

Finally he could see well enough to make out his surroundings. Painted on the wall was a window revealing green, lush grass and an endless blue sky.

"Shu-chan… Don't eat Kuma…" Shuichi looked to his side as he heard the voice of his idol, lost in dreams.

"Sa…Sakuma-san…" he heart began beating faster as he looked at the singer sleeping in peace, minus what he hoped to be just his shirt. Blushing, he looked away.

As he eyed his jackets on the floor, he noticed the pocket moving lightly. Reaching for it, he removed the ringing cell phone. "Hello?" he said not looking at the caller id.

"_Are you going to come home for your birthday present, or do I have to come get you?"_ Eiri said impatiently.

"You actually remembered?"

"_No shit. So which is it? You walking or am I coming to get you?"_

No words could form in the surprised teen's mouth.

"_I'll be there in 30 minutes."_ Eiri hung up.

**Ok so…. I need help. If a few people could message me, I need advice: Should I have someone get shot or not? Like… I have this really big plan for the next few chapters in the story, but I can go either way right now. Please help!!**


	7. Stolen Breath

**As I said, another chapter; sorry about the randomness of the last one, lol, but this one won't be any better.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Gravitation.**

Shuichi fit tiled with his hands as he sat in the passenger seat of the imported Mercedes.

**Flashback**

"Why is there luggage in the back seat?" Shuichi asked as he got into the car.

"I'm going to Hawaii, remember? I thought you might want to see me off" Eiri said, starting the car. Neither said anything as the Mercedes pulled away.

**End Flashback**

"In the glove box," Eiri started, but paused to make sure the teen was listening. Dull purple eyes staring at him, hew know he could continue. "In the glove box is one of your birthday gifts" he said blushing.

Blinking a few times, Shuichi opened the door. Inside, sat what he guessed was the cards registration (with how often Eiri crashed his car, he was surprised he didn't have his insurance information in here too) and a manila envelope. Confused, he removed said envelope.

"You can't open it until we are at the airport parking area."

"Why do you even have to park? Why not just get out at the gate?"

"What, not going to offer to help me with my bags?"

"It's your fault for packing so much! You're only gone for four days!"

"Two weeks" Eiri said quietly.

Shuichi felt his heart drop. "What…?"

"I will be gone for two weeks, not just four days."

Shuichi pulled his legs closer to his chest. "I turn 21-years-old and you just jet off… You're heartless" he whispered.

They sat in quiet, as they pulled threw the airport. Finally, they reached a parking spot. "Going to open it?" the blond asked, taking off his seatbelt.

Holding his breath, Shuichi slowly pulled up the metal prongs, allowing the flap to fly up. Rather then caring about the contents, he dumped it on his lap. His eyes went wide when he saw the three items fall out. Picking up the passport and the airline tickets, he looked at the blond.

Taking advantage of his lover's surprise, he forced his lips to the smaller males. "Read the note" he whispered.

Not hesitating, he grabbed it with shaky hands.

_Happy Birthday_

_1 of 5_

He looked at Eiri on the break of tears.

"I was planning on giving you this one on the plane," he said removing a birthday card from his pocket. "But I want you to know that I would never leave you out of my vacation."

"A card…?"

"Open it" he said, grabbing a cigarette.

Pealing the paper envelope apart, he removed the card. Inside, rested a Door key reading "Star Point Lovers Suite".

"Yuki…"

"I locked the top lock knowing you didn't have a key. You weren't supposed to know about those two messages."

Shuichi tried to jump at the novelists, but failed being held back by the seatbelt. Trying his hardest, he tried to pry the seatbelt off.

"All the same, we have ea plane to catch" Eiri said, opening the door. Pausing, he looked at the hyper pink haired boy. Reaching down to his lap, he took the passport and tickets. "I'll carry these for you."

"But… Did you pack for me then?" he said as he looked at the bags.

A cold stare was his only reply. "One bag is for part one of the trips, the other is for part two of it"

Shuichi stared at him lost.

"You'll see soon; come on" he said standing up and slamming the door.

**I still can't think of how I want the next part to go, but I have one page for the next chapter done. If you have any idea's, send me a message!!**


	8. Chocolate Starwberrys

**This makes me mad. See, I have Chapters 8 and 89 on paper…. But I can't find them. It's going be a pain re-writing them now…. And I thought I got farther in chapter 7 then that… This is gonna be a long night.**

**And worse, something is wrong with my Word 2007 and it won't keep my templates!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

The sun finally began to disappear behind the buildings of Honolulu. Shuichi bright purple eyes shined as he watched the beautiful sun set. The window he stood at let in all the light that lingered in the room. "Amazing…" he gasped, placing his hands on the window.

"I hope you like this, Shu" Eiri whispered into the teen's ear as he wrapped his arms around his waist. "Remember this is your birthday present, my love" he continued, kissing the musicians neck. After a few seconds, his lips lingered in one spot, sucking hard as if trying to draw blood.

"Yuki…" Shuichi moaned, his hands pushing on the glass to keep him from melting.

"Hush, cutie" Eiri commanded.

_Cutie…?_ _Since when does Yuki say nice things? Wait, hasn't this happened before?_Shuichi thought, feeling the blonds' hands go lower, deeper into his shorts. "Yuki…"

"Shh… Just let me do this for you Hun" he laughed softly. "You will feel a lot better when I'm done, I promise you that."

"Stop" Shuichi said firmly.

Eiri paused, looking at the adult in the window. "What's wrong?"

"We can't do this" he replied pulling from the blonds grasp. "We can't…"

"Why?" Eiri asked dully.

Turning, Shuichi looked the slouching blond in the eyes. "Because…" He couldn't think of the way he should phrase it. So many thoughts flew in his mind but none sounded right. After a few minutes of silence, he felt warm drops roll down his cheeks.

Seeing the tears, Eiri's eyes grew fierce. There was no reason the boy should be crying, not like he was a virgin or anything.

Emotion began running rampart in Shuichi. Before he knew it, he was falling to his knees before the man he loved. "I'm sorry…" he repeated over and over.

"Shuichi," Eiri said pulling him into an embrace on the ground. "What is wrong with you? I didn't fly us across the flipping ocean for you to just cry."

"I know, but I'm scared" he sobbed.

"Of what, you've had sex before."

"Of the gun…"

_Gun_ The single word caught him off guard. "What gun?"

"The one in my nightmares…"

Eiri could feel the tears collecting on his shirt. "Tell me about it Shu." He said calmly.

"A gun goes off and you get shot…"

"Shu, no one even knows we are here. Everything is under Nakano's name, billed to me."

Shuichi's violet eyes darted up at the blond. "What?"

Eiri sighed, knowing he was about to tell more then he wanted to. But if it meant he would get to have sex, what did it really matter. "Nakano wanted you to have a good birthday. He basically planned out this whole trip, apart from a few changes I made."

"So…" Shuichi looked at the dark spot on Eiri's blue shirt, from where his tears clung.

With a smile, Eiri pulled him onto his lap. "So, you don't have to worry so much. Only Nakano knows we even left Japan… Well, Seguchi might know by now, but too bad. I doubt he will bother us" he said, pressing his lips to his lovers.

Finally Shuichi was able to relax. He returned the kiss, mixing his fingers in the blonds scalp.

Eirislowly moved his hands to remove the smaller male's sweater, when he paused. Someone was knocking at the door.

"Don't Yuki…" Shuichi whispered as Eiri stood, dropping the pink haired boy on the bed.

Shaking his head, he walked over to the door. "Yes?" he said slightly annoyed as he opened the door.

"Room service; the treats you requested, sir." The young man at the door said with a soft smile.

Reaching for his coat next to the door, Eiri removed a few bills. After counting them, he traded the man with the cart for them. The man smiled, and walked off as the silver cart rolled into the room.

"Is that…" Shuichi asked, crawling to the end of the bed to get a closer look at the carts contents. A bottle of iced Champaign rested in a silver ice bucket, next to a plate with a lid hiding the contents. "That's this?" he reached his small hand out, just to end up getting slapped. "Ouch…"

"Don't be hasty. Just wait a few minutes"

Shuichi sat back on the plush king size bed, crossing his arms as if he had just been scolded by his Mother. For the first time, he looked around the room. _Thinking about it… This isn't the right setting… the walls were blue and we were in Tokyo_ he wanted to laugh at his own inattentiveness to detail.

"Want some?" Eiri asked as he held the glass of Champaign under his lover's nose.

Snapping out of his trance, he nodded. Silently he took the glass and watch as Eiri sipped it.

"So I was thinking… I might give you a gift early" he said laying back.

"How many do you have? And what do you mean early?"

"Think about that, and answer if yourself."

Shuichi thought a minute. "1 of 5…" he continued thinking for a second "Ok, but that do you mean 'early'?"

"I've planned the next to weeks out, giving you a gift every so often of the course of time. "But I'm tempted to pull one out now."

Shuichi set his glass on the table and smiled. Taking a deep breath, he threw his left leg over his lover's waist, setting himself on the older mans stomach.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my birthday. Don't I have the full right to take advantages of my boyfriend?" he started kissing the blonds neck.

"Least let me put down the glass…"

"Nope, you have to hold onto it until I'm done" he said as cruelly as possible.

"Don't talk to me like that" Eiri said, using barely any strength to sit up. He watched as the boy atop him fell onto his back. Taking a drink of the Champaign, he set the empty glass on the table next to him. "Now," he said grabbing the bottom of the orange sweater "let's take this useless thing off" he said, pushing it up.

Shuichi smiled, pulling it off to reveal the white shirt underneath.

A wicked smile appeared on Eiri's face, as he ran his hand over the boy's body. He waited quietly until Shuichishut his eyes, to reach over to the covered plate. Removing the lid, he took one of the treats from it. The giant red strawberry had been dipped halfway in chocolate.

"Open wide, Shu" he whispered.

Obliged, Shuichi opened his mouth. Feeling the berry slide into his mouth, he opened his eyes.

**See… I seem to have an issue. I can't think of any other way to describe Shuichi, since in this he is 21. 'Boy' and 'Teen' come naturally because of how the original story line goes. So I'm a little lost – lol.**

**Open to advice on that!**

**Preview: In the next chapter, learn what another gift is!! (3 of 5 for those that are counting)**


	9. Strawberry obsessed

**I must say, I love one thing in this: I went the whole time without a single fragment sentence!! I'm really learning here! XD.**

**Since a few people were displeased with how I left of past chapters, I added a little content for you fans out there. I think I kept it clean enough that I don't have to change the rating… lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.**

"Yuki, stop…" Shuichi tried to pull forward but to no avail. (Probably would have helped if Eiri hadn't had his right arm wrapped around his small waist.) He could feel the blond's left hand slowly moving around his neck, applying pressure to his wind pipes.

"I'll stop once I get a few rounds in" he whispered as he kissed the back on the singers neck.

"But I want to go swim…" even as he spoke he could feel his shorts getting tighter.

"You will; I'll fill you with so much juice you'll be swimming for hours."

Shuichi tried harder to pull away just to figure out Eiri was pulling him towards the bed. "Yuki…"

"Either I take you now, or I will take you when I'm drunk later tonight. Think about which will be worse for you" Eiri whispered in his ear before he began nibbling on the lobe.

"I hate you sometimes"

"Hate me, love me, just have sex with me" he laughed as he tossed his lover on the bed.

"You're so stubborn" he said as he watched the other man crawl up to have his way. "I'm not in the mood"

"Liar" he placed his hand over the smaller mans groin. "Your body is begging for me" he began kissing the small body under him.

"You're such a pain in the ass."

Eiri paused a second. He wasn't to sure when Shuichi had started using such language, but he wasn't about to prove his words to be false. In a flash he had removed Shuichi's blue swim trunks, looking over the singers fully exposed body.

Shuichi groaned deeply, bringing the novelist back to earth. Silently Eiri retreated to the end of the bed. Shuichi looked up as he saw his love removing his pants to reveal his pale body.

A smiled crossed the singers face as he slid over to Eiri and grabbed his cock. "Mine," he said before pushing it into his mouth.

"I think all of Japan knows that I'm yours" he replied as he mixed his fingers in his lovers pink hair. His breath became deeper as he felt the tongue of the younger man pleasure his cravings.

Even though, after a few minutes, it was too early for him to release, he couldn't fight the urge. He pushed the singers head al the way to his pelvis and released.

A moment of bliss overtook both, as Shuichi released just a few seconds after. Once he had swallowed all that came out, he laid back on the bed.

Without hesitation, Eiri knew just what to do. Lifting Shuichi's legs, he plunged himself into his lovers backside and began pumping hard.

Minutes passed as Shuichi dug his fingers into the sheets. "Come… I need to…" Shuichi sang. Eiri pressed his lips to the singing singer.

"Together" Eiri whispered. Soon they both released their loads. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, pulling him into a kiss full of passion.

Silently Eiri pulled out. "Shu…" he said as he grabbed the man in his arms.

"Only two rounds?"

"I don't feel up to more right now; maybe tomorrow."

Shuichi nodded, closing his eyes and he snuggled closed to his novelist.

The glow of the arriving sunset woke Shuichi later that night. Carefully he pulled himself from his lover's sweaty body.

"Yuki" he whispered in the novelist's right ear. "Hey, wake up" Shuichi kept whispering as he ran his fingers threw the golden locks.

Slowly, Eiri began opening his eyes. "Shu…?"

"Good evening, my love" he said softly as he sat up straight.

Eiri pulled his left hand to his head as he sat next to the singer, wrapping the blanket around them both. "Its night already…" he asked as he glanced out the window.

"We slept all day" Shuichi said as he laid his head on the blonds shoulder.

"You need a bath"

"You're the one that is all sweaty" Shuichi protested.

"Quit whining; I never said I wouldn't take one with you."

Shuichi's face seemed to light up. "I'll go draw the water" he replied, rolling off the bed. Eiri watched as the naked singer ran across the room, disappearing into the bathroom. Within seconds he heard the water running. "Okay!" escaped from the bathroom.

Taking his time, Eiri swung his legs over the side of the bed. Soon he was staring into the bath tub, shutting the door behind him.

"Ok, I now I didn't pack you that" Eiri said as he fixed the collar on his red dress shirt from the hotel room's door.

"No, I bought it yesterday." The bright orange jacket rested, spread open to reveal the pink shirt underneath, which revealed his mid-section.

"Change" Eiri's voice was cold, voided of all emotion.

"But…"

"Now; new shirt, and lose the coat."

Shuichi sighed as he walked to the suitcase. "You're so cruel, Eiri."

"What did you call me?"

"Cruel! Heartless, mean…"

"No; after that, you moron"

"Eiri" he turned to see the blonds' surprised face. "I don't see why I should have to call you Yuki; it's only your pen name. Since we're together, why shouldn't I just call you Eiri?"

"Hurry up," Eiri said as he turned. He stepped out of the room with a faint smile on his face.

Checking his pockets, he made sure that he had everything he would need for the night.

Finally Shuichi stepped into the hall, sporting a blue polo shirt. Eiri reached out the arm hidden in the sleeve of the casual black coat. Grabbing his loves arm, they started down the hall.

"Where shall we eat tonight?"

"I'm fine with where ever you are" he said rubbing his nose into the black coat.

"Stop smelling me…"

"Eiri… I love you" he clung tighter to the blond.

"Get off brat" Eiri said trying his hardest to shake him off as they walked into the restaurant.

The host stared at them with a questionable face, as Eiri tried to pry off the singer. He opened his mouth to ask his normal question, when Eiri held up two fingers. The man nodded, and began walking into the dinning area.

As they stepped up to the table, Shuichi let Eiri go after giving him a kiss on this check.

"Can I get you anything to start?"

"White wine" Eiri said looking around, "Two glasses."

"May I see I.D. please?"

Eiri removed his wallet from his inside coat pocket. "Shuichi, pull out your I.D. card" he whispered in Japanese.

"It's at home" Shuichi said blushing.

The piercing golden eyes seemed to get sharper. Shuichi felt as if he was going to be killed any second.

Sighing, Eiri removed two plastic cards and handed them to the Host. He looked over them and then handed them back.

The man walked off as Eiri put the leather wallet back in his pocket. No words traded until Eiri had the menu open. "What are you in the mood for?"

"Anything"

Dinner was relatively quiet. Every so often, Shuichi would give a smile to his love.

Once they were done, desert arrived; Vanilla cake with strawberry icing and diced fresh berries. This was ascendant with the strawberry wine.

"I'm going to be sick tomorrow…" Shuichi commented, looking at the pink liquid.

"You've barely had two glasses" He said as he lifted the fork with a piece of cake on it. "Open wide" he said pushing it to his lovers mouth.

"Ahhh" Shuichi happily opened his mouth and chomped down on the fork. He closed his eyes as he savored the flavor of the strawberries. He felt the fork fall limp, implying Eiri had let go.

"Is it good?" Shuichi nodded "Do you want this then?" Shuichi opened his eyes confused.

In Eiri's left hand he held another envelope. "Another?" Shuichi asked taking it.

Silently he opened the envelope. His smile grew as he saw the picture on the card. Opening the card, Rage Beat began playing in the room.

Blinking a few times, he looked at Eiri. "30m Yen; now you can pay me to say it 7 times."

Shuichi looked sideways. "Sefen… But ou sad hive million eash" Shuichi said not letting the fork go.

"Buy 6, get 1 free."

Shuichi set the card down. He stood and walked over to his love. Removing the fork, he slid it into the cake. "I love you, Eiri" he said as he slid into his lap. "Will you say it to me please?"

"I love you, Shu" he planted a kiss on the pink haired boy's lips.

"Eiri…" he began rubbing his loves groin.

"Gaw, you are so perverted."

"Your words made my stomach feel weird and then I started getting hard."

"Well then, we should go to bed, my little singer" Eiri smiled.

**Hm….. That makes 3 of 5 so far.**

**Now all I need is a plan for the next two – lol.**

**And there, you now have content that makes someone happy . (I hope)**

**Look for a new chapter on like… Sunday maybe .**


	10. I Love You

**Chapter 10 of Shot is out. Be ready for some random chapter that I wrote in like… 15 minutes .**

**ALSO: NOTE: Oc's do get introduced in this chapter, so no flippin flaming me later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any shape or form, but Aiylia and Aiydan are 100% from some unknown corner of my mind.**

Three days passed quickly for the young singer. He now sat in the passenger seat of a car, staring out the window to his left.

"Where are we going?" he complained. It didn't so much bug him that he and Eiri had gotten on a late night flight to Kyoto, more that the formal shirt was too plain for him to wear.

A sigh escaped Eiri's mouth. "Just shut up."

After close to thirty minutes in the rental car, they arrived at their destination.

"Behave, or else" the blond warned as he stepped out of the car. Turning back, he removed a file folder from under the driver's seat before closing the door.

Silently, Shuichi followed his love.

The buildings looked old and warn. But still, there was something warm and inviting about it. Shuichi eyed the blond as he put dark tinted sunglasses on.

They walked threw the old looking doors, into an overly decorated lobby. Flowers and pictures hung everywhere, leaving no inch untouched.

"Can I help you?" a young girl asked.

"I am Eiri Usegi; I have a 3p.m. appointment."

The girl nodded before heading off down the hall.

"Eiri…?"

"Sit and don't move" he said as the lady emerged again. Quietly he followed her back. Shuichi sat down on the blue couch as a tingle passed down his spine.

"Is someone there?" he asked to no one. Looking around, he noticed two pairs of eyes coming from a nearby door. "Hi" he said with a generous smile.

The set of blue eyes shut, as the owner stepped out. Shuichi gasped at the sight of the little boy. The blond haired boy couldn't have been older then eight, but looked so much like Eiri it was scary.

Not speaking a word, the boy waved his left hand.

"What's your name" Shuichi asked softly. The boy just turned, and waved for the other person to join them.

As the amber eyed girl stepped out, Shuichi noticed two things. First being her ash blond hair, and the second being that she was absolutely adorable. He had to hold himself back so he didn't just run up to the two and hug them.

The boy grabbed a note pad from the table. Confused, Shuichi watched as he scribbled something on it, holding it for the singer to see. "Aiydan and Aiylia" he said, blinking a few times. He paused, before yelling "adorable" at them.

"So you two are siblings then?" Aiylia looked at Aiydan who just nodded. Shuichi thought for a second, then help out his hand for the paper.

_Twins _he wrote. Both nodded. _Why don't either of you talk?_

Aiydan covered his mouth as Aiylia covered her ears. Shuichi blinked a few times, lost again. Aiydan smiled, and took the paper back. _I have no voice and she doesn't hear_.

The three continued to pass notes until Eiri returned.

"Shu," both the boys looked up at the novelist, the girl having a slight delay.

"I stayed" he said plainly.

"Are you having fun?"

"Yep"

"Come on; we need to talk." Shuichi waved as he followed the novelist out. "Have you figured out what this place is yet?"

"I could guess."

"It's an orphanage" Eiri said as he lit the cigarette.

"And…" the violet eyes widened. "Is…" Eiri held up a piece of paper from the file, _4 of 5_ in big bold letters. Shuichi ran and wrapped his arms around the novelist waist. "I love you!" he screamed.

"Brat Jr. is yours to pick, just none under 5-years-old."

The singer looked down, then at the door. "Can I choose two? Please?"

Eiri's eyes narrowed "Why?"

"Aiylia and Aiydan are twins. They are really quiet and from what I can tell they are both good kids with tons of manners. And they are 8-years…"

"Fine" Eiri sighed. Shuichi began bouncing up and down. "But, you will be in charge of them."

Shuichi wrapped his arms around the blond's neck, planting a kiss on his lips. "I love you so much Eiri…"

"Just go. I'll finish the paper work" Eiri scratched his head as Shuichi ran off. "Crazy brat" he said, as he watched the younger man run. _Annoying, but a cute ass_ he smiled as he walked in.

Shuichi beamed with happiness as he watched the twins sign in the back of the car, via the rear-view mirror.

"Just find me the damn class, Tohma" Eiri gritted his teeth as he pulled to a stop at a light.

"_Why do you want to learn so badly?"_

"So Shuichi and I can talk with our kids, why else?"

"_Kids? I thought you were only getting one! And they are deaf? Are you sure your fine with that?"_

"Yeah" he said as he hung up. There was only so much of his brother-in-law he could take at once.

"Are you sure your fine with this, Hunny?" Shuichi asked as he pressed his head to his loves arm.

Eiri let out a sigh as he glanced in to the mirror. "Yeah, I'm sure."

Shuichi began laughing. "So what now?"

"We need another plain ticket…"

"Mr. Shino." Both occupants of in the front seat looked around. Shuichi got the idea to turn around while Eiri watched threw the mirror. "What do we call you?" she over annunciated every word, but it placed a smile on both men's faces to see her try.

Holding only his pointer finger up, he eyed the blond. "What do they call us?"

"Call me Dad and him Mom."

"What?!" Shuichi watched as the two started conversing again. "That's not fare!"

"So?"

Shuichi laid his head down "Why Mom?"

"Because you act so much like a girl"

Eiri didn't reply.

"I'm hungry…"

The blond eyed the clock on the dashboard. "We have time for lunch before we have to catch our flight."

Both kids froze mid sentence. "Mom… Where we go?"

The pink puffball turned enough to reveal his purple eyes. "No idea; he won't tell me." Both kids looked at him questionably. "Birthday surprise" Shuichi said, laughing. He tilted his eyes till he could see the blond above him. "Ok, I'll waste 5m if you say it."

"Eash… I give you all that money and your about to waste it all in the same week."

"I wanna hear you say it" the singer began poking his arm relentlessly.

"I love you, brat" he said as he kissed the man's lips. Both Aiylia and Aiydan blinked a few times as the watched the affection the two shared for each other.

_I thought only a boy and girl were aloud to do that_ Aiydan signed.

_No, two people that are in love do that. If Dad loves Mom then what's gender matter?_ Aiylia replied with a small hint of attitude.

_It's just weird. Two guys kissing._

_I think it's wonderful. I mean, think about it. How many times have we seen them on T.V.? All of Japan knows who our parents are, and they are even breaking how people see love!_

_You're weird, Aiylia._

_Say what you will, just don't make them mad. Remember what happened last time we were adopted? I really want this one to stick so please…_

_Don't worry. I'm glad to be out of there, I would have gone with anyone._

_So cold Aiydan,_ Aiylia laid her head on his shoulder, looking forward. The last sign she did before they were both done signing for the moment, was one single hand form: _I love you._

**Yes, I'm weird, back off. Sorry for it taking so long, I had to write a different piece for my writing class (8 pages total xD)**

**I'm sure you could guess, but yes, the conversation at the end is in Sign Language, and the universal sign for "I love you" is something like… Make the sign for "Rock on" (Or what people think it is) and stick out the thumb. There, you learned some Sign language.**

**Next piece up someday .**


	11. I Miss You

**Disclaimer: Dont you get it yet? I dont own Gravitation (And some days I really can't spell)**

**Btw, this takes place about... thirty minutes after the last chapter.**

Ryuichi laid, his stomach on the floor, drawing on the papers before him. "I miss Shu-chan, Kuma" he whined. "Yes I want him happy…" he stared at the stuffed bunny next to him. "You're right! Yuki doesn't know how to make _our_ Shu-chan happy!" Jumping up, his eyes glanced around the room.

"K, wheres my phone?" the brunette yelled.

"In Kumograru's back pack" the American yelled back.

The hyper adult ran to his closet. Reaching in, he removed his purple phone. Looking threw the contact list, he found the name he searched for and hit Send.

Shuichi sat next to Aiydan, watching as he and Aiylia signed. Looking across his plate, he watched Eiri sip on his coffee.

Both Aiydan and Shuichi froze as they heard "Sleepless Beauty" begin playing. Digging into his pocket he removed his phone. "Hello?"

"Shuichi!" the adult yelled on the other end.

"Sa…Sakuma-san"

"Having a good trip?" he ignored the formality, only caring that he could hear Shuichi's voice again.

"Yeah. We are in Kyoto right now eating lunch. Eiri said we will be leaving soon, but he won't tell me where to" he said as he stirred is drink for no reason.

"Glad to hear. Are you and Yuki shining?"

Confused, he paused. "Yeah but I'm…"

"Kuma, hush! I can't hear Shuichi!"

"Sakuma-san,"

"Ryuichi!" he yelled.

"Sorry, Ryuichi, Eiri is pointing at his watch… I have to go."

"But Shu-chan!"

"Oh! I didn't tell you! Eiri and I adopted two kids! I can't wait for you to…" he paused, opening and closing his hand. He looked up and Eiri who had closed his phone. Shuichi stared into the amber eyes he loved so much, as Eiri pocketed the phone.

"This," Eiri tried to speak and sign from what he had picked up over the hours, "is our time." Both twins smiled.

Shuichi held back a laugh, wrapping his arms around the boy next to him. "Eiri, this is the best birthday ever. I love you all." He watched as Aiydan help up a hand, already formed inot a sign.

"I love you" Aiylia said as she watched Shuichi try to make him hand show the same thing as her brothers.

Another set of ringing came from their table. "What?" Eiri said as he pulled his phone out.

"_Eiri; the books a huge hit! More and more orders keep coming in, we've had to devote a whole building just to your book!"_ the girl yelled.

"Of course it is. We already knew it would be."

"_But the dedication you put in the front didn't hurt you at all! Teens are devouring this books, and even ones from years ago are selling out!"_

"We already know anything with my name on it will sell. Now do you mind? I'm on vacation, remember?"

"_Oh right, sorry. We'll talk when you get back to Tokyo."_ With that, Eiri hung up.

"Someone has a big head" Shuichi said as he took a bite from the remainders of the salad before him.

"That's not the only big thing I have" he commented with a twisted smile.

Shuichi almost chocked down the salad. "Eiri!" he yelled, "remember the kids are here!"

Eiri started laughing at his lovers face. "Don't worry so much." He said, pulling his wallet from his pocket. "Anyways, we have to get going." Shuichi nodded, standing.

**One of my friends said I had a twisted mind... So I decided to write this up reallllllyyyyyy fast so I could move onto another peice. But somehow I also managed to write the next chapter at the same time, but I didn't like the time break between the two so I didn't put them together. I know, I'm a pain.**

**Anyways, Shot_12 is up asap after this one, not even a day's break!  
As for me, I'm going back to writting Tagged (Follow-up story for this) and Unamed as of yet (Follow-up story to that). I'm haveing fun - lol. But as you can probably tell, this story is drawing to an end. Just one more present to go, and it's not in this chapter - lol.**


	12. Why Don't you Leave already?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation**

**If you seem lost, remember that Shot_11 was uploaded a the same time, even same day.**

Finally home. Shuichi ran in, attacking the couch. "My bed" he yelled, rubbing his face on the soft fabric. Aiydan and Aiylia blinked a few times, watching their Mother in his fantasy world.

_Dad?_ Aiylia signed, looking at the blond behind them.

"No comment" he sighed as he carried the bag down the hall. "Aiydan, you two follow" he called back. He stopped by one of the doors in the hall. Turning to the kids, he started talking. "I only planned on bringing home was kid, so there's only one bed. Tomorrow morning we will go and get some things live liven up your rooms."

Aiydan paused as he signed _rooms_. "But…" Aiylia said as she looked up. "Can we share?"

"A room?" both kids nodded. "I guess, if you really want to. Alright, these rooms are more then big enough to fit two beds, so it should be fine" he said as he opened the door.

Eiri watched as the eyes on both the twins grew wide. Aiylia let out a sound of pure surprise. _For us only_ Aiydan signed to Eiri.

"For you only." After a week of being with the twins, he had picked up a few signs of his own, including a few not even they knew, but Shuichi understood.

"Eiri" Shuichi yelled.

Eiri kissed both kids foreheads, then walked back into the living room.

"What?"

"Eiri…" he whispered, breathing deeply.

"You're horny…" he noted, "just from the couch…"

"Take me to the bed room… please" he begged.

"Brat" he said, walking over to devour the waiting singer.

* * *

"You're the one that promised to take them shopping, why do I have to do it?" Shuichi protested.

"Because I said so" Eiri's eyes were cold and void of all emotion.

"I have to go to work, you know, that thing that you've never had to go to. Tohma will yell at me again if I don't show up!"

"That collection of idiots can barely be considered work. At work, you actually do something, not just sit around complaining." He took a drag from his cigarette. "What you do is nothing like work."

"Says the lazy novelist" Shuichi grabbed his coat as he continued. "You're the one that promised them, not me."

The both stopped arguing when they saw the twins walk in. _We understand that you can't take us today. We will just have to plan for another day._

"The problem is between you two; you don't have enough clothes to last till tomorrow." Eiri stood as he spoke. "Shuichi, take them to work with you today, I will come get all three of you later and we will go then."

"We are recoding all day… I can't keep track of them."

"Aiydan and Aiylia can watch themselves."

The vocalist sighed, knowing he lost the battle. "Fine, but you have to give up money for lunch. I don't have time to go and get any now."

"You act like you don't know where I keep my cash" he said coldly. Stepping over to the boy, he they pressed their lips together. "Get out of here" he whispered.

* * *

Hiro watched as Shuichi walked into NG, followed by the twins. "Shuichi, you're late again! K went after you already" he laughed form the second floor over hang.

"Sorry, Eiri and I were talking."

"Did you have a nice, quiet vacation?" he asked as he looked over the twins.

"You could say that" he laughed, almost glowing; as he walked under the overhang, towards the elevator.

Hiro met him at the elevator on the second floor. "I thought Yuki-san was only letting you adopt one kid."

"He was, but I made him change his mind. It wouldn't be nice to split up two twins."

"You cried didn't you" the guitarist said plainly.

"Not a drop. I rambled on and on" he said laughing.

Aiylia set one hand on her "Mom's" shoulder, and point at the vending machines. _Please?_ Shuichi nodded, reaching into his pocket and pulling out change he had got from Eiri before leaving. Both members of Bad Luck watched as the two kids walked over to get their drinks.

"Shuichi?"

"She's deaf and he's mute. According to the file, they actually have another sibling, but the Mother kept the third, because the child was normal. Least that's what Eiri told me."

"You know with two kids around, you won't be able to have as much sex, right?" Shuichi nodded.

"There you are" K called out, as he climbed up the overhang. "I even went to your house looking for you."

"Sorry K" he sighed, looking again at his fellow band mate.

"Shall we move onto the recording studio?" K asked, as he un-holstered his trusty magnum for a little more "encouragement".

"To the studio" Shuichi yelled, as he turned and walked towards the recording room. Hiro smirked, and followed next to him.

The twins began walked, sipping on their drinks as they walked. "And where would you two be going?" he asked tapping the gun on their shoulders.

Shuichi turned to see both his kids had stopped dead in their tracks, full of fear. "K! Don't threaten my kids!"

"Kids…?" K pondered the thought for a minute. "How did you have two kids?"

"Eiri and I adopted them!" the singer yelled, feeling like he was talking to a child. "Now leave them alone!"

Silently he put the gun away. "Alright then… OH! I almost forgot. Tohma wants you in his office."

Shuichi let out a long whine. "Why always me? Why can't he call Hiro to his office for once!"

"He did" Hiro sighed, "he wanted to know where Eiri had planned to take you, and somehow figured out I knew everything."

Shuichi began laughing. _Come on you two, looks like you get to meet your Uncle Tohma today_. Everyone stared at him as he signed. Both kids nodded, happy to get away from the crazy blond. _Don't worry, he's harmless._

_Why does he have a gun? I thought they weren't allowed in Japan._ Aiydan signed so fast Shuichi had to think about it.

They continued signing as they walked down the hall.

Shuichi knocked on the door to Tohma's office. "Come in" he heard from the other side. _Stay_ he signed as he walked into the grand office. "Ah, Shindo-san, have a nice trip?" Shuichi nodded in reply. "I'm glad to hear that. But I wasn't glad, to get a call from Ryuichi saying that you hung up on him, or the call from Eiri requesting a Sign Language Class."

"What was wrong with the call from Eiri?"

"Don't you think he has enough to deal with? Why do you insist on adding stress to his life?"

"It was his choice to let us adopt…"

"But you chose probably the only two kids in the whole country that need to have assistance in both speaking and hearing."

"So what? Eiri was fine with it."

"Shindo, you don't seem to understand. Eiri does anything possible to make sure you are happy. He has wound up in the hospital countless times because of you, and he will continue to until you leave his life!" Tohma said as he stood.

"I'm not leaving Eiri."

"So you enjoy seeing him suffer? Do you enjoy seeing Eiri lay in hospital beds because of the stress you put on his life?"

"You can't guilt trip me anymore, Seguchi-san. You've lost this battle; I will never leave Eiri and he won't leave me." He walked over to the door as he spoke the last words. "Eiri and I have an unbreakable bond now, our love isn't just shared for each other. We have the twins now, who also require our hearts" he said as he pushed the doors open.

"Seems your love is lacking" Tohma commented quietly, as he noticed no one was behind the door.

"Huh?" Shuichi said looking around. "Aiydan? Where did you two go?" he called out, looking around outside of the office.

"That will be all, Shindo-san. I suggest you get back to work before Bad Luck is cut" Tohma said as he sat behind his desk again.

Shuichi ran out, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Hiro, help me look for Aiydan and Aiylia!" he said into the phone as his friend answered.

"You lost them?"

"They left while I was talking with Tohma"

"Alright" he said hanging up.

Shuichi put the phone away, and kept running. "Aiydan" he yelled as he looked around.

After twenty minutes of running, Shuichi was out of breath. "You have work you need to get done today, Shuichi." K reminded him as he sat down, chugging a bottle of water.

"I have to find them before Eiri gets here to pick us up" he said once the bottle was empty.

"Where haven't we looked?" Hiro asked, looking around the room.

**Takes the twins to work and looses them.... Nice. Anyways, be advised: Next chapter migh be the last . Then it's on to Tagged! (Which I already have uploaded for some reason, just not posted...)  
Ok... Um... As I said, one gift to go! Wonder what it is.... (I kinda killed my plan, so I'm making this up as I go.) Origanally, (Yes I know I just spelled that wrong) it was going to be a pass to Nittle Grasper's well... EVERYTHING, but I was also gonna do that in Chapter 10. Didn't happen - lol.  
So now I have to re-think this a bit... Fun. Where's my wall marker?**


	13. You Need Manors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any shape or form.**

**Last Chapter.**

_Don't do that to me,_ Shuichi scolded the twins, in the lobby of NG Pro.

_We're sorry,_ the both signed in perfect unisin.

_We'll see how sorry you are when your Father hears about this one,_ Shuichi signed, looking up at Fujisaki. "Thanks for helping me find them guys."

"Now; we have work to do," K said, pulling the magnum from the holster. "Start walking."

All the members of Bad Luck sighed, as they began walking to the elevator. "K, can you keep an eye on them while we are recording? Just make sure they don't leave the room."

"If you get there in the next few seconds I will."

Eiri stepped slowly in to NG. Looking around, he made sure no unwanted people were lingering. The phone ringing almost made him jump. "Yes Mr. President?" the lady behind the counter said, not even having to look at the caller I.D. "Alright sir," she said, hanging up.

"Mr. Yuki, the President wishes to see you in his office" she said finally looking up.

Sighing, he walked over to the secretary. "Call him back up on that phone."

Glancing at his eyes, she did as told. "Mr. President, Mr. Yuki wishes-"

"Tohma" Eiri said after taking the phone from the young lady.

"_Yes Eiri?"_

"What do you want me in your office for." he posed the questions more in a demanding mode.

"_To see how you're doing, of course."_ His silky voice made a shiver run down the novelists back.

"Sorry, don't have the time. I'm here to get Shuichi and then I'm leaving," he said hanging up the phone. Silently, he made his way over to the elevator.

A few minutes later, he found the recording room Bad Luck was stationed in for the day. Opening the door, he snuck in with only Aiydan noticing him.

_Dad,_ he patted his sister on the arm, making her turn to see the blond. Before she could greet him, his arms were around the two. Resting his head between them, he stared at his singer, making a show in the room behind the plexi-glass.

"Ok, that's all for today," Sakano said as Shuichi started jumping up and down.

"Eiriiiiiiiiiiiiiii," Shuichi yelled, running to his family.

"Yes, yes. Are you ready to go?"

Shuichi nodded happily. "See you guys later!"

Suddenly a set of arms snaked their way around the young singer. "Ah, I thought we were going to go get drunk and play a few games for truth or dare," Hiro said in a joking tone.

"Don't even joke," Eiri commented as he stood straight.

"Too early...?"

"Too late, Shuichi is mine."

Hiro laughed as he let his friend go. "Fine, you two play nice and quiet so you don't get over heard," he joked.

Eiri mumbled something as he opened the door.

"Mr. Yuki, the President wants to see you upstairs before you leave." Sakano said, holding his phone.

"Tell him to go screw himself."

A few gasps escaped the room. "He doesn't have any right to control my life…" Eiri said as he walked out. Grabbing the kid's hands, Shuichi followed.

"Are you feeling ok, Hun?" Shuichi asked once they were at the car.

"I'm fine," the blond said as he got in the driver's seat.

"I doubt that," the singer said as he watched the twins get into the back.

"Just shut up."

Shuichi looked down. After the car started moving, he laid his head on the novelists arm. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't try to pry in to things you don't want to talk about."

No one in the car said anything for a long while. The black car moved through the streets, finally stopping in a small parking lot. "I thought we were going shopping…" Shuichi said as he looked around.

"I'm hungry. Dinner then we will all go shopping for things for the twins," he said as they all walked towards the restaurant.

Surprise appeared on the twins faces again, as they walked into the restaurant. The decoration in the building was so detailed; it looked like it took years to do everything.

"Name?" the man at the lecture asked.

"We don't have reservations," Eiri said, surprising Shuichi a bit.

"Then you will have to eat somewhere else. This restaurant is by reservation only," he said in a snooty tone.

Eiri smiled, as he pulled out his wallet. Removing the pieces of plastic, he showed them to the man. "This is Shuichi Shindou, and I'm Eiri Yuki. Sure we need reservations?" Again Shuichi was surprised. As long as he had known the novelist, he had never used his fame to try to get in somewhere.

The man nodded, leading them into the other part of the building. He led them to a table set off in a corner, where there was more privacy. "Can I have anything sent to start your evening?"

"Water," Eiri said, picking up the menu.

"Three orange soda's," Shuichi said for him and the kids. The man nodded and walked off. "Eiri, are you sure you're feeling ok?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you used your name to get in here," he whispered.

"Do you want to eat here or not, Shuichi?" the blond said coldly, as he stood.

"Eiri, you're being really mean today…" he lowered his head enough so Eiri could only see his pink hair. Without saying anything the novelist left, leaving the kids confused.

_Did Mom tell Dad? Is that why he's so mad?_

_When could he have? I never heard him say anything._

Shuichi lifted up the menu before him, and started looking over it. _What do you two want for dinner?_ He asked, whipping the tears from his eyes.

Soon Eiri rejoined them. "Have you guys decided?"

"We ordered. I took a guess that you wanted pasta."

"That's fine," he said, looking around the room.

"Are you sure you're fine?"

"They want me to go to New York then onto Los Angles, so we can promote the books in English."

"Is that what all this is about? Congratulations, Eiri," Shuichi exclaimed smiling.

"I'd be gone for close to three months," he said as he took a drink of water.

"Three months…"

"Yes, three months of no sex."

"… Of not having you to protect us," he said with soft eyes.

He looked up at the singer. "Yes, that too."

The plated of food soon were placed in front of them. They ate in total silence.

"Desert, sir?" the server asked Eiri.

"Four strawberry cakes," he said with a soft smile at the thought. Shuichi smiled, remembering the strawberry experience in Hawaii.

The plates arrived within seconds. Eiri looked over as the twins began eating the sweet. "Shu?"

"I'm not really hungry" he said with a smile.

"Liar, Eat your cake," the novelist said, digging his fork into his piece. "It has bits of strawberry baked into it."

Looking down, he began picking at the cake. Eiri watched as he just poked at it, over and over. Giving up, he stabbed his own for into his lovers cake. "Open your mouth," he said, holding the fork to the boy's lips.

"That's too big for me…" he said quietly.

"Don't lie, Shuichi. This is nothing compared to things that have been in your mouth," He said, reaching farther across the table.

"Eiri stop," he smacked the fork away from his mouth, and out of Eiri's hand. "I don't want any cake."

Holding back his anger, Eiri stood. "I did all this for you," he said walking over to the discarded fork. Sticking his fingers in the mess of cake, he pulled out a small circular object. Standing straight, he reached for a napkin on the table. "I was going to give you my heart," he started cleaning the object off, "but if you don't want it you could just say that."

"Eiri…" he slowly noticed what was in the novelist's hand: a pink ring with plastic wrapped around it to protect it from getting cake all over it and between the diamonds. Tears began falling from his eyes.

Soft amber eyes stared into the watery violet ones. "Do you want my heart, Shuichi?" he whispered, holding the now free ring out.

"I… Yes Eiri…" the singer jumped out of his seat, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck. "I love you, Eiri Usegia…"

"I love you too, Shuichi Shindo," Eiri whispered, holding the smaller male closer.

**Ok, if you can't tell where this is going then I fail as a writer… lol.**

**And what did you think about that, (NAME HERE)? Does that get rid of Tohma well enough for you? I wanted to have Eiri say "Tell him to go screw my sister" but that seemed mean .**

**Also! If you want to see the rings I designed for Shuichi, (Yes, I designed and drew them) I'm planning on posting them on the profile page because I need them for the sub story I wrote for this one.**

**Anyways, I'm trying to decide where to post it… I actually have two sub stories, as I mentioned back a few chapters ago. I'll probably just post Tagged with the unnamed one once I got a name .**

**Anyways, Sakima out until I post the next story!! Bye!!!!**


End file.
